videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit World
Spirit World is an RPG made by Nintendo. It is a spiritual successor to the EarthBound franchise, incorporating many of its attributes. Gameplay Spirit World's gameplay is heavily based off of EarthBound and Mother 3. Players explore the world from a top-down perspective and can interact with NPCs and objects. The overworld is completely interconnected, but there are distinct areas where one location ends and another begins. Players will usually explore one of three major types of locales: Town, field, or dungeon. Battle System Battle is also similar to EarthBound, with up to four party members battling at once. Enemies appear on the map, and a fight is initiated when an enemy comes into contact with the party. If the party runs into an enemy from behind, they can make an opening attack, but this also works against them. While in battle, each party member has access to a certain number of options: * Attack: '''Available to all party members. Performs a physical attack with the equipped weapon. * '''SPR: '''Available to Alex, Ellen, and Hana. Performs one of the character's SPR abilities, which can be under one of three categories: Offense, Defense, or Recover. Almost always uses EP. * '''Talk: '''Available to Clark. Uses one of Clark's talking abilities. * '''Item: '''Available to all party members. Uses an item in the party's inventory. * '''Tactics: '''Available to all party members. Has four sub-commands: ** '''Defend: Raises defensive stats greatly until next turn. ** '''Wait: '''Stalls the HP meter, making it roll down slower. ** '''Auto: '''Makes the party member automatically fight for the rest of the battle. Unavailable in boss battles. ** '''Flee: '''Attempts to escape, but if it fails, does nothing. Unavailable in boss battles. Story Prologue The game begins with Alex, a boy from Alphside, waking up to a bright flash of light. Sneaking by his still-sleeping mother, he climbs the nearby Alphside Hill and discovers a mysterious rift. Suddenly, a small ball of light comes out of the rift and introduces himself as Luxi. The rift is a portal to the Spirit World, a "manifestation of pure Spirit from all living beings", from which evil creatures known as Shades are coming to corrupt the planet. Sensing a powerful aura around Alex, Luxi realizes that his spirit must be strong enough to use the mysterious force known as SPR. Granting that power to him, Luxi tells Alex that he must travel around the world and find the eight Spirit Instruments, which he can use to enter the Spirit World and defeat the Shades once and for all. Dark powers emerge from the rift, and Luxi returns to the Spirit World, wishing Alex luck. Party Members * Alex: A young boy from the town of Alphside. Alex is the most all-around member of the party, being able to deal and take damage effectively. His SPR is mainly made up of defensive and recovery abilities, though he also has access to the expensive but incredibly powerful SPR Dream. * Ellen: A girl rebelling against gangs in Betton. Ellen is physically weak and can't take a hit, but her offensive SPR is top notch, with Lightning, Fire, and Frost covering almost every situation. In essence, she's a glass cannon; As long as she doesn't get hit, she can blast her foes to pieces. * Charles: A smooth-talking hustler from Ingle. Charles is unique among party members, with decent attack but poor defense, and is the only one with no SPR. However, he can talk to enemies, which has many effects ranging from finding out their weaknesses to inflicting status ailments. * Hana: A martial artist who trains in Nippon. Hana is the definitive physical attacker of the party, dealing by far the highest damage with her basic attacks and taking hits fairly well. Her SPR complements that very well, being mostly made up of buffs to herself or her fellow party members.